Just Ordinary Love Story
by KyuFever
Summary: Cuma sebuah cerita yang tiba-tiba terpikir ketika nnton ep kedua kyu jdi mc di mamamia/Judul agak kurang nyambung/Nichkhun/Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Just Ordinary Love Story**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**Warning : BL, Typos**

**Ini cuma cerita yang terpikir waktu nonton episode kedua kyuhyun jadi MC di Mamamia. Selamat membaca.**

Hari ini setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bertatap muka dan bekerja satu tempat dengan kekasihku. Beberapa hari ini memang kami hanya berhubungan dengan telpon. Dan memang jarang kami tampil bersama di variety show, kami lebih sering bertemu di acara music. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menunggu panggilan untuk masuk. Aku merasa ada yang menggegam tanganku dan menoleh.

"You look so happy, Nichkhun,"

"Of course, mom. My angel waiting there, of course I'm happy,"

Aku tersenyum senang. Ibuku tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memang sudah kenal dengan kekasihku, tapi mereka belum pernah bertemu langsung. Salahkan saja jadwal kami yang sangat padat. Kadang ini juga menjadi alasannya marah. Karena dia belum pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan keluargaku tapi istri virtualku sudah. Ini juga menjadi alasanku merasa senang sekarang. Akhirnya dua orang yang paling kusayangi akan bertemu.

Salah satu staff kemudian memanggil aku dan ibuku untuk segera bersiap karena nama kami akan segera dipanggil. Dan betul saja, aku mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku. Aku pun masuk bersama ibuku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nichkhun-ssi dan ibunya!"

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar. Aku dan ibuku beserta penerjemah untuk ibuku pun duduk di tempat kami masing-masing. Aku melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum melihatnya juga melirik ke arahku. Wajahnya langsung sedikit memerah dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

"He's blushing. So cute," aku mendengar ibuku berbisik kepadaku. Aku tersenyum.

"I know,"

**###**

Rekaman terus berlangsung dengan sedikit lirikan tersembunyi darinya. Berbeda denganku yang bisa menatapnya sesukaku ketika dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Akhirnya giliranku dan ibuku yang diajak bicara, aku semakin puas memandangnya, hehe.

Kemudian aku diminta memeragakan dance terbaru dari lagu 2pm. Mukanya juga sedikit merona saat aku menyebutkan sexy dance, cute. Aku jadi terpacu (?) untuk tampil dengan maksimal. Lagu ADTOY pun terdengar, aku langsung menari se-sexy mungkin. Para yeoja di studio pun berteriak heboh. Aku tersenyum membayangkan reaksi kekasihku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dengan kuat membuatku terkejut. Ternyata Kyunglim-sunbaenim. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah ada di sampingku, membantu Yeongja-sunbaenim melepaskan Kyunglim-sunbaenim dariku. Raut mukanya yang tersenyum terlihat sedikit kaku. Sepertinya ada yang kesal…

"Look at his face. I think he's get annoyed because the hug,"

Ibuku kembali berbisik padaku setelah kami duduk setelah ia juga diminta mencoba menari bersama Yeongja-sunbaenim.

"I think so too…,"

Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya… Dia bukan tipe namja yang diam saja ketika merasa kesal. Pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu.

And I can't be more right about this. His revenge starting right away. Mulai dari mengatakan 'Maukah menghabiskan malam bersamaku?' kepada Byeongchol-hyungnim sambil pura-pura tidak tahu artinya. And I swear on my live that he's lying. Kemudian dia juga terus menggoda Seo In Guk. Siapa yang tidak tersanjung jika terus diperhatikan oleh namja manis walaupun dia mengolokmu?

Dan tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam. Ketika diminta untuk memberikan mawar tisu buatanku kepada orang lain selain ibuku, aku sengaja mendekat kearahnya seakan menuju Yeongja-sunbenim, meliriknya sedikit dari ujung mataku, kemudian berbalik dan memberikannya kepada Eun Young noona.

"Auch," ringis Nichkhun saat ibunya mencubit pahanya.

"Look what you did! He's getting more upset now,"

Aku dapat melihat apa yang dimaksud ibuku. Dia terlihat mempout-kan bibirnya sedikit. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kesal.

"I just want to play around a bit. It's okay mom,"

Ibuku hanya menghela nafas saat aku tersenyum kepadanya.

**###**

Akhirnya kami selesai rekaman untuk hari ini. Aku meminta ibuku menunggu sebentar bersama para ibu lainnya sementara aku mencari Kyuhyun.

Ya, kekasihku adalah Cho Kyuhyun Magnae Super Junior yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku. Kami bisa menjadi kekasih berkat Victoria, istri virtualku dulu. Walaupun jika sekarang mengingat tentang itu, kekasihku yang bermulut tajam ini akan sedikit kesal. Dia menganggap bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai Vict lebih dari teman.

Dulu, vict yang memang berteman dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun memperkenalkanku pada mereka. Well, aku sudah kenal dengan mereka, tetapi hanya sebagai rekan kerja. Berkat Vict-lah aku bisa menjadi lebih akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menyadari perasaanku pada Kyu, aku pun menjalani persaingan yang ketat. Banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang juga berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Untunglah ternyata Kyuhyun menyukaiku dan akhirnya kami pun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aku masih ingat dulu ketika di Radio Star, aku, Kyu dan Vict dikabarkan terlibat cinta segitiga. Hahaha yeah right! Itu mungkin saja terjadi jika Vict menyukai Kyuhyun, mungkin aku dan dia akan berebut Kyuhyun, hahaha.

Sedikit larut dalam kenangan, aku hamper saja tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah bercanda dengan In Guk. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kau kejam sekali tadi Kyuhyun. Kau membuat imageku sebagai penyanyi balad menjadi hancur," Aku mendengar In Guk bicara dengan agak lebay.

"Hahaha biar saja. Imagemu kan memang sudah 'berantakan', tidak ada salahnya ditambah dengan 'tukang ompol' haha,"

Kyuhyun tertawa riang. In guk melihatnya sambil tersenyum lalu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya, Eommaku menunggu,"

Saat In Guk meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengangguk sambil tersenyum, aku segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Untung saja di tempat kami berdiri sudah sepi, para ibu sudah pergi mengobrol di tempat yang lebih nyaman dan para staff sibuk membereskan property di depan.

Aku melihatnya menoleh kebelakang melihatku sebelum membuang muka sambil cemberut. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ada apa my princess? Apa tidak rindu padaku?" Ucapku menggodanya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Dan berhenti memanggilku begitu," Ucapnya kesal.

"Kenapa? Bukankah orang-orang selalu menyebutku Thai Prince? Berarti kau adalah putrinya, hehe,"

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit merona. Akan luluh sedikit lagi aku yakin.

"Apa kau masih marah masalah bunga mawar tisu tadi? Maafkan aku princess. Kau tau kan aku tak bisa memberikannya untukmu saat rekaman. Kalau kau mau, aku bahkan akan membuatkan seribu batang untunkmu,"

Kyuhyun-ku berbalik dengan wajah memerah dan langsung memelukku. Ah, begitu manis dan imut.

"Tapi kau kan bisa memberikannya pada Yeongja noona atau Mi Sun noona yang sudah menikah…," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Princess. Mereka duduk terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku nantinya malah akan langsung memberikannya padamu,"

Dia mencubit pinggangku kesal. Aku hanya bisa meringis sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Eomma-ku hmm?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kemudian aku menggenggam tangannya menuju tempat Eomma-ku berada.

"Dan Princess. Masalah Seo In Guk-ssi, kau tau kalau kita akan membicrakannya nanti kan?"

**###**

Rekaman yang kedua berjalan mulus. Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingku dan mendukungku secara berbisik saat aku berlomba makan es krim dengan Niel-ssi. Walaupun lomba itu bukan apa-apa, tapi melihat Kyu yang tersenyum manis ketika aku menang membuatku merasa memenangkan medali emas.

Tapi kesenanganku berakhir ketika Kyu diminta menjadi lawan main dalam peragaan pertahanan diri In Guk-ssi. Aku langsung merasa khawatir dan kesal. Lihat saja bagaimana Kyuhyun memegang tangan In Guk dan In Guk yang terlihat memperpanjang drama mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah terbaring di matras.

Aku langsung mendatanginya dan memeriksa tangannya yang tadi sempat tertindis tubuhnya. Aku memijatnya sebentar, setelah memastikan tangannya baik-baik saja, aku segera kembali ke tempat dudukku. Tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di dekat Kyuhyun saat masih rekaman atau orang-orang akan curiga.

Setelah itu, In Guk-ssi masih memperagakan bagaimana cara menjatuhkan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia sengaja berlama-lama melakukannya. Orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia sedang balas dendam karena olokan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa dia hanya ingin berlama-lama menyentuh Kyuhyun.

"Someone is jealous," aku mendengar ibuku menggodaku. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"No, I'm just worried about his hand,"

"Yeah me too… But I think it's fine," ibuku meyakinkanku.

Setelah itu acara kembali berjalan dengan lancar. Sampai kemudian acara berakhir, aku langsung mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja Princess?"

"Iya, tenang saja. Dan In Guk memang temanku, jadi tidak apa-apa,"

Ia menatap mataku, memintaku untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah atau berkelahi karena hal sepele, tapi entahlah… Aku merasa kesal sekarang. Mungkin tidak secara fisik tidak apa-apa. Aku melirik kearah In Guk yang sedang berbicara pada ibunya.

"Yaah,mungkin paling tidak dia harus bersiap jika ada artikel aneh tentang dirinya muncul nanti,"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar rencana balas dendamku.

**###**

Gimana? Aneh ya? Bingung banget gimana endingnya, jadi langsung main putus gitu aja deh, hehe…

Well, aku tau harusnya update FATE, tapi ide ini langsung muncul waktu nonton mamamia, jadi tanpa sadar udah main ketik aja.. dan judul gak nyambung juga diakibatkan oleh main asal ketik ini haha

Bener-bener suka sama Khun yang langsung mijit tangan Kyu habis dia jatuh! So sweet! (v)

And I Love the way Kyu teased In Guk! Hahaha Kyu bener-bener usil!

Dan mungkin banyak yang mikir kalau mukanya Khun terkesan lebih childish and imut daripada kyu, tapi karena bagiku Kyu itu uke sejati, jadi ya hehe

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos

**Well, karena ada beberapa readers yang minta sequel n karena kebetulan kemarin Nichkhun ultah, jadi, here we go…! ^^**

Well, di hari yang seharusnya bahagia untukku ini entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit sedih. Kenapa? Karena orang yang paling kutunggu-tunggu mengucapkan selamat padaku sampai detik ini bahkan tidak ada kabar. Tidak ada telpon. Tidak ada pesan.

Aku berjalan lesu di lorong gedung JYP Ent. Hari ini kami hanya akan sedikit berlatih dance dan bernyanyi mungkin, entahlah aku tidak peduli…

Setiap orang yang berpapasan denganku mengucapkan selamat dan aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan singkat, moodku sedang tidak terlalu bagus. Akhirnya aku sampai di ruang latihan setelah tadi pergi ke toilet sebentar. Kulihat para member sedang duduk-duduk sambil menungguku kembali.

Mereka menoleh ketika melihatku masuk dan berjalan mendekat.

"Oh ayolah Khun-ah, semangatlah sedikit," Taecyeon berucap.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku semangat kok. Yeay..," aku berucap dengan malas.

Aku melihat mereka semua memutar bola mata dengan malas dan Wooyoung mendengus mendengarku.

"Apa perlu aku telponkan Kyu hyung? Aku merasa aura negative menguar dari tubuhmu, hyung,"

Aku hanya memandang malas kearah Junho. Aku memang ingin mendengar suara Kyu, tapi aku ingin dia sendiri yang menelpon, bukan karena aku yang manelpon. Meminta ucapan ulang tahun. Khhh, desperate much?

"Sudah, lebih baik kita berlatih lagi sekarang. Siapa tau mood-mu akan membaik setelah itu Khun-ah,"

Yang benar saja. Berlatih sampai keringatan dan lelah akan memperbaiki moodku. Yeah right..

Kami pun berlatih sampai jam makan siang. Kami sedang berbenah dan mengelap keringat ketika member Miss A masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Khun oppa, saengil chukkae!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Ya, terima kasih," ucapku sekenanya sambil tersenyum simpul .

"Kenapa dia?" aku mendengar Fei bertanya pada Chansung yang berada di dekatnya.

"Bad mood," terdengar jawaban Chansung singkat.

"Oppa, kau tau? Diluar banyak fans yang menunggumu!" Suzy berucap dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Coba kau keatap! Pasti terlihat dengan jelas!"

Anak ini semangat sekali, pikirku.

"Ah! Coba kau berfoto dengan mereka dari atap, Khun hyung! Pasti terlihat bagus!" Wooyoung tiba-tiba berseru dengan semangat.

"Dan siapa tau melihat banyak fans yang mendukungmu kau akan merasa lebih baik Khun-ah," Junsu hyung menambahkan, mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar usul Wooyoung.

Aku sebenarnya malas, tapi mungkin benar yang dikatakan Junsu hyung. Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan memakai topi dan kacamataku, berniat berfoto di atap sebelum mencari makan siang. Saat keluar dari pintu, aku merasa melihat senyum yang agak nakal dari semua member. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap, membuka pintunya. Mataku langsung membesar melihat pemandangan di depanku. Apa ini? Meja penuh dengan makanan? Aku jadi teringat perbuatan Victoria dulu saat kami masih mengikuti WGM.

Aku langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai aku melihat sosok manis berjalan mendekat kearahku sambil tersenyum dan membawa cake kecil di tangannya.

"Kejutan! Happy Birthday Khunnie!" Ucapnya riang dan berdiri tepat di depanku.

Aku masih terkejut melihat namja manis di depanku ini sehingga hanya bisa terdiam. Dia pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Cute.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat tiup lilinnya!"

Aku pun menurut dan meniup lilin yang ada di atas cake tersebut. Dia tersenyum senang kepadaku, akupun balas tersenyum.

"Ayo duduk Khunnie!" ujarnya riang dan menarik tanganku. Ah, bahagianya aku hari ini…

"Nah, ayo makan cakenya! Ini buatanku sendiri loh!" ucapnya bangga.

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku kaget. Setahuku, kemapuan memasak kekasihku ini agak mengerikan…

"Umm!" Dia mengangguk imut.

"Semua makanan ini juga! Kau terlihat senang waktu Vict membuatkannya waktu WGM dulu, jadi aku mencobanya,"

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal ketika mengucapkannya. Aku terkekeh eoh? Kyeopta.

"Baiklah. Aku makan ne Princess?"

Pertanyaanku langsung disambut anggukan semangat yang membuat rambutnya bergoyang-goyang. Oh my… mahluk imut yang sedang duduk di depanku ini benar-benar..

Aku mengambil garpu yang ada di meja lalu mengambil sepotong cake-nya. Aku memasukkan potongan kue itu ke mulutku. Hmm, rasanya lumayan… apalagi kalau tidak ada kulit renyah telur yang sedang kukunyah ini..

Matanya membulat mendengar bunyi renyah dari mulutku.

"Ke-kenapa berbunyi seperti itu?"

"Hanya kulit telur Princess, tidak apa. Rasanya enak kok," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Hei, cake ini enak. Kenapa berwajah seperti itu eoh?" aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedihnya itu.

"Aku memang tidak berbakat memasak. Mianhe…," ucapnya lesu dan menunduk.

Omo! Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat wajah sedihnya itu!

Aku memegang kedua pipinya, mengangkat wajahnya agar melihatku.

"Hey, hanya sedikit kulit telur yang masuk ke cake ini bukan masalah besar. Rasanya tetap enak. Apalagi dimasak oleh seorang putri,"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nah, mari kita coba makanan yang lainnya! Kebetulan aku lapar selesai berlatih,"

Aku menatap masakan yang terhampar di depanku. Beberapa terlihat agak gosong, tapi aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang dimasak Kyunnie untukku pasti akan kumakan sampai habis.

"Ehh, sebaiknya jangan Khunnie… Aku khawatir rasanya akan aneh. Aku belum mencicipinya karena tadi terburu-buru," Kyuhyun menatap masakannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kalau begitu biar kucicipi sekarang,"

Aku tersenyum ke wajah cemas Kyuhyun dan mengambil salah satu jenis makanan yang ada dengan sumpit di tanganku.

Well, masakan Kyu memang benar-benar seperti seorang putri. Putri yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dapur sekalipun, haha. Tapi aku tau dia sudah sangat bekerja keras memasak semua ini untukku. Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak mau memasak untuk dirinya sendiri memasakkan makanan sebanyak ini untukku, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan makanan-makanan ini tidak enak. Hanya sedikit asin dan pahit.

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tentu saja enak Princess," jawabku santai.

Kyuhyun menatapku ragu dan curiga. Dia lalu mengambil satu pasang sumpit lagi yang tersedia lalu ikut mencicipi makanan-makanan yang dibuatnya. Wajahnya mulai cemberut dan kemudian menatapku kesal.

"Hentikan, jangan dimakan lagi! Nanti kau sakit! Bagaimana au bisa mengatakan semua ini enak?" ucapnya padaku yang masih sibuk makan.

"Tentu saja ini enak. Aku memakannya sambil memandangimu kan?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum nakal.

Lihat wajah kesal dengan pipi yang memerah itu! Betul-betul menggemaskan!

"Kalimat itu sangat cheesy kau tau?"

"Hmm," gumamku santai sambil terus makan.

"Hentikan Khunnie! Bagaimana kalau kau jadi sakit perut!"

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit yang ada di tanganku dengan paksa. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir.

" Tapi Princess, makanannya masih banyak dan aku lapar…," Aku memandangi masakan yang ada di atas meja.

"Ya sudah, kita pesan makanan saja. Yang penting berhenti makan makanan ini sebelum kau sakit! Biar kubawa pulang lagi dan kupaksa hyungdeul menghabiskannya," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya.

"Tapi kan…," ini masakan khusus darimu untukku…

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Nanti akan kubuatkan lagi kalau aku sudah mahir memasak," ucapnya tegas tapi dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Aku tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Okey Princess. I'll do whatever you tell me,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke bawah dan pesan makanan. Hadiah untukmu juga ada di ranselku di bawah,"

"Eh? Aku dapat hadiah lagi?"

"Lagi?"

"Ini hadiahku kan?" aku menunjuk makanan yang ada di meja.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini hanya hal yang ingin kulakukan untukmu," ucapnyaa sambil ketus tapi seperti biasa, pipinya merona

Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Kyuhyun kemudian membereskan makanan di meja dan aku ikut membantunya. Saat hendak beranjak turun aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, sebentar Princess!"

Aku berlari ke pinggir atap lalu melihat ke bawah. Wah, ternyata memang lumayan banyak fans berkumpul di bawah. Aku mengambil smartphone-ku, tersenyum cerah kea rah camera dan mengambil gambar.

"Nah, ini untuk di twitter," ucapku senang dan berjalan kea rah Kyuhyun.

Aku langsung menarik wajahnya ke arahku, mencium bibirnya dan mengambil gambar kami dari samping.

"Dan ini untuk koleksi pribadi,"

Aku terkekeh melihat matanya yang membulat, mulut terbuka dan wajahnya yang memerah. Sepertinya dia masih terkejut.

"Ayo kita turun Princess,"

Aku menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya turun. Ah, sungguh hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup seorang Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

**###**

Nah, gimana? Aneh ya?

Karena ada yang minta sequel, jadi aku coba buat ini. Mian kalau aneh. Dan mungkin ada yang permintaannya gak terpenuhi, mian ne? Sementara ini aja yang bisa kubuat.

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review kemari ^^ *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazy Day**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos

**Cuma drabble singkat yang baru sempat dituangkan. Hope u like it **

Aku meletakkan dua mug yang kubawa di meja lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Menyamankan posisi sebelum menarik sosok yang telah lebih dulu menduduki sofa ini untuk bersandar di dadaku. Matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari layar televisi yang tengah ditontonnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang ditontonnya sambil mulai memainkan rambutnya. Senyumku semakin lebar saat dia mulai menyamankan posisinya dan semakin bersandar padaku. Kami duduk menonton tv dalam keheningan (well, dia yang sibuk menonton… Perhatianku terfokus pada rambut halusnya yang kumainkan di jariku, hehe) sampai tiba-tiba ia membuka suara.

"Kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku," Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada yang terdengar kesal membuatku heran.

"Huh?"

Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, membuatku ingin merengek ketika rambutnya yang menjadi mainanku beberapa menit tadi lepas dari tanganku. Tapi saat ia meletakkan dagunya di dadaku, mendongak sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, pikiranku langsung kosong dan aku merasa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung padaku," Ulangnya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu princess?" Tanyaku gemas sambil mencubit hidungnya.

Ia memukul tanganku kesal lalu menunjuk kearah televise dan aku langsung mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Sedari tadi kami menonton rerun Cool Kidz On The Block episode badminton dimana aku menjadi bintang tamu. Dan yang dimaksudkan oleh putri manja bermulut pedas ini adalah dia tidak pernah melihatku secara langsung bermain badminton. Aku langsung terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa bodoh! Menyebalkan!" Dia memukul dadaku dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku tersenyum. Sudah lama memang dia ingin melihatku bermain badminton. Tapi karena jadwal kami yang padat, waktu kami bertemu terbatas. Dan terkadang, aku tau dia kelelahan tapi masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Jadi tentu saja aku akan lebih memilih kegiatan santai yang dapat membuatnya rileks daripada berolahraga. Aku tidak ingin dia bertambah lelah.

"Kau tau sendiri kalau jadwal kita yang begitu padat yang membuat kita susah bertemu. Dan jika kita bisa bertemu, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu dengan tenang dari pada harus membuatmu lelah berolahraga,"

"Tapi kan aku bisa menonton saja…!" Kesalnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau berkeringat sendiri, Princess. Lagipula, aku ingin setiap kita bersama perhatianku terfokus padamu, bukannya pada bola ringan berbulu itu," Aku tersenyum nakal dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kembali kearah layar televisi.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat keren ketika bermain badminton… dan lihat sekarang! Semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di tv! Dan orang-orang yang menonton langsung disitu pun bisa melihatmu dengan langsung padahal aku sendiri belum pernah! Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mengomel pelan. Aku mau tidak mau tertawa mendengarnya.

Aku langsung merebahkan diri dan menarik tubuhnya bersamaku membuatnya berteriak kaget. Aku memeluknya tidak peduli dengan teriakan kesalnya. Aku hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukanku sampai Kyuhyun balas memelukku.

"Aku tidak keberatan sesekali berolahraga sebagai kencan kita… Kau bahkan pernah bermain dengan Victoria dan Sulli sambil membawa Lee Young dae-ssi…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan sedikit kesal di akhir.

Aku tersenyum senang. Lucu sekali kalau kekasih manisnya ini cemburu.

"Aigoo… Ternyata my princess ini pencemburu sekali…! Tidak kusangka kau masih saja cemburu pada victoria soal i… tunggu dulu…'Lee Young Dae-ssi'?"

Aku mengendurkan pelukanku padanya lalu menunduk berusaha melihat wajahnya. Apa-apaan dengan embel-embel 'ssi' itu? Kami tidak sedang bicara di depan kamera atau semacamnya, jadi apa-apan itu?

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu memberikanku smirk-nya.

"Ne, kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau terlihat sangat tampan dan keren saat bermain badminton. Jadi aku juga merasa Lee Young Dae-ssi yang merupakan atlet professional berwajah tampan juga terlihat sangat keren. Apa itu salah Khunnie?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah se-innocent mungkin, tapi aku dapat melihat kilatan nakal di matanya. Jadi ada yang ingin bermain-main eoh?

Aku menyeringai kerarahnya sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja itu sangat salah Kyuhyunnie My Princess… Jadi, kau harus dihukum ne?"

Aku langsung membalik posisi kami dengan cepat, membuatnyta berada di bawahku sekarang. Tidak memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk mengatasi kekagetannya, aku langsung menggelitikinya dengan ganas. Suara tawa indah langsung mengalun merdu di telingaku.

Aku berhenti ketika melihat wajahnya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tersenyum memandanginya yang berusaha menormalkan nafasnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia tersenyum sebelum membuka matanya menatapku, wajahnya masih sedikit merah setelah tertawa tadi.

Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan imut dihadapnaku, aku langsung menunuduk mempertemukan bibir kami lembut.

Dalam hati aku harus membatalkan rencanayang baru kupikirkan beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membawa Kyuhyun melihatku bermain badminton melawan Young Dae. Lebih baik aku mengajak Chansung atau Wooyoung saja untuk menjadi lawanku.

**###**

So, apakah aneh? Sebenarnya ini sudah terpikir lamaaaaa sekali, habis nonton ep itu, cuma belum sempat diketik hehe

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review n ngefav juga ngefollow *bow*

Gak nyangka law respon buat couple ini bakal begini haha


End file.
